Life and Whatever Else that there Is
by LadyCrazyMonkeyPants
Summary: There is a new kid in class with many secrets. One is deadly and one is awkward. And Ryoma might be involved with both.Pillar pair, golden pair, FujiXOC and others
1. English Class

This is a story that in each chapter is a different prompt. They will hopefully come together to form a story.

**Title:** Life and Whatever Else that there Is

**Author: **LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

**Summery: **There is a new kid in class with many secrets. One is deadly and one is awkward. And Ryoma might be involved with both.

**Prompt: **English Class

Life and Whatever Else that there Is

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

English Class

It had been a week since school started after Winter Break and school was just as boring. The only thing that was remotely interesting was Ryoma had been moved into the advanced English Class with most of the Regulars. Apparently his old English teacher was on the verge of a nervous breakdown because his constant corrections.

_Flashback_

"_Class, I would like to introduce a Freshman who will be joining us. Echizen Ryoma will you come in."_

_All the students looked up surprised, but none as much as the Third-year regulars. They were lucky to get this class together. The only one's not here were Momo and Kaidoh who were second-years. This was the first day back for everyone in this class before they graduated and went on to their respected collage, university, or job. This was the last Semester of high school for them, and now there was a freshman joining them. As Ryoma walked in the class started to buzz._

"_Why don't you tell the class why you are here, Mr. Echizen." The teacher was one to treat everyone in English costumes._

"_I nearly put my other teacher into therapy for constantly correcting his poor English."_

Though the teacher was okay, he had rules like boys and girls can not sit at the same desk. And the only spots were a empty desk at the very back and a spot next a girl. So Ryoma was seated at the very back with his own desk and which he took full advantage by putting his things on one side and lying his head down on the other side and sleeping. Which he was doing right now observed Fuji. As Fuji looked around he saw Eiji flipping through his planner no doubt trying to figure out how many days of school was left. His boyfriend Oishi sat next to him was taking notes on the teacher's lecture, they had gotten together shortly after starting their freshman year of high school. Inui and Taka were sitting taking notes, or maybe Inui was writing the ingredients to his next concoction, who knew. Those two had gotten together shortly after the Golden Pair. Momo and Kaidoh were next, they got together in their Freshmen year when Fuji, who had not made their lives miserable in awhile, and Inui, for date of course, locked them into a closet and left them. Two hours later they were officially a couple, though they still fought. When Ryoma turned up for his freshman year, it shocked them all, they thought he would go pro, but when has Ryoma done what they thought he would do. Fuji turned to his table partner and smirked. Poor Tezuka had a thing for the baby of the group, but would never admit it. Which gave Fuji plenty of harassment material, oh how life was good.

There was a knock on the door and the teacher walked over and they see the principal standing there. Mr. Chow waved the principal in and they saw that he was followed by male student.

"Hello there, I would like to introduce you to your newest classmate, Mr. De Luca. Why don't you say hello."

"Hello." it was clear and crisp and stated that he would rather not talk. But that seem to go ignored by the teachers.

Fuji looked around again and saw everyone was watching the new boy with interest. He noted that even Ryoma was a wake and watching him. He probably figured out that he would have to share his desk.

"Why don't you tell us about your self, Mr. De Luca."

"My name is Michele and I like the color blue."

"Anything else, you would like to share with the class?" asked Mr. Chow

"No, nothing else."

"Well why don't you go and sit next to Mr. Echizen, I'm sure he will fill you in."

That caused the Regulars to almost bust out laughing. The though of Ryoma helping without having his arm twisted was not possible. As he made his way to the back table Fuji observed his white hair that pulled back into a tight short pony tail. His eyes were half closed which made him look like he was ether half asleep or board. He walked over to the desk and looked at Ryoma as though sizing him up.

"I'm surprised that your not dead, Ryoma."

That through everyone. And everyone wanted to know how they met and about that comment.

"Life insurance doesn't pay as well unless it was an accident and I don't want to die in an accident."

With that said he sat down and the teacher began to lecture again, but this time he was throwing confused glances at the back desk that contained a fan dubbed Prince of Tennis and a stranger.


	2. Full Moon

This is a story that in each chapter is a different prompt. They will hopefully come together to form a story.

**Title:** Life and Whatever Else that there Is

**Author: **LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

**Summery: **There is a new kid in class with many secrets. One is deadly and one is awkward. And Ryoma might be involved with both.

**Prompt: **Full Moon

Life and Whatever Else that there Is

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

Full Moon

It was lunch time and because of their schedules the regulars had lunch together, which gave them time to strategize, or in Ryoma's case bounce a tennis ball around. As Momo and Kaidoh sat down, Fuji decided to find out about this new student.

"So, Echizen, do tell us about your friend that we met this morning."

"What new student?" asked Momo

"There is a new student in our English class and he and Echizen seem to have met before." states Oishi

"And he and Ochibi love to sleep, they were both out in a minute." states Eiji

"He is a narcoleptic." states Ryoma offhanded

"What?" asked Momo with a confused expression on his face.

"It is disorder were you sleep a lot." states Inui who was writing in a notebook.

"Oh."

"How do you two know each other, were you two ex lovers?" asked Fuji who opened his eyes a little and watched a dark aura develop around Tezuka. And upon hearing that Ryoma missed catching the ball.

"No. We crossed paths a couple times." states Ryoma giving Fuji a dark look.

"What did he mean….."

Inui was interrupted by some screaming and the sight of the white haired boy running past them and up a tree. They watched in amazement as he scaled the tree with ease, and then a large group of girls that followed soon behind. They stopped and looked around trying to locate the boy, but with no luck. As the girls slowly trickled away the boy hung upside down checking if the coast was clear before hopping out and walking off in a different direction, dusting off his hands. As he disappeared out of sight the regulars turned to each other.

"That was a good idea." states Oishi

"I impressed about his ability to scale that tree as fast as he did. He is really athletic or really desperate to get away from those fan girls." states Momo

"Fshuuuu desperate."

"There is a full moon tonight." states Ryoma causing the Regulars to look at him strange.

"What dose that have to do with anything, nya?"

"Someone once told me that crazy people come out in the full moon." states Ryoma.

He turned to face the regulars. _'But that dose not apply to here in Japan.'_ He thought as he watched the regulars be themselves.

As the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, they began to walk into the building.

"Remember we have a late practice tonight." stated Tezuka before heading to his next class.

Now I would love to thank my reviewers;

Akira-sensei: Thanks a lot for the review. Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I will try to make the next one longer. That is going to have to have a lot more detail in it.

Mage Firestorm: Thanks a lot

Abhorsen3: Thanks for the review. My computer catches most of the spelling mistakes, but the stupid thing dose not do grammar. It must be union.

DreamFreak336: Yes I completely agree. Fuji must have his fun and Tezuka must suffer for a short time.

I love you four for your reviews and everyone else who was kind enough to at least make me feel a little loved by putting my story on alert or something else.

Here are the prompt for the next few chapters:

3) Blood

4) Atobe

5) Attack

6) Truth

7) Missing

8) Tennis

There will be more but my friend has to think of the rest. She is the one who pushed me to do something like this.

Till next time x)


	3. blood

This is a story that in each chapter is a different prompt. They will hopefully come together to form a story.

**Title:** Life and Whatever Else that there Is

**Author: **LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

**Summery: **There is a new kid in class with many secrets. One is deadly and one is awkward. And Ryoma might be involved with both.

**Prompt: **blood

Life and Whatever Else that there Is

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

blood

I would like to make announcement. I will not update till I have at least five reviews for this chapter. So Review. I have a bout nine for the whole story now, so for me to update I will need that to go up to about fourteen reviews for the whole story. But more is always welcome. So please make me feel loved and review.

The full moon shone above them as the regulars made their way to Inui's house. They had been walking fir a few minutes when they came upon Sakuno and her friend Tomo.

"Why are you two out so late?" asked Oishi

"We were at a friend's house and we got a late start walking back to Sakuno's grandmother's."

"We will be passing by that way, so we will occupying you there." states Inui

"Thank you." mumbles Sakuno blushing

"So Ryoma, what ever happen to your hat?"

"….."

"His brother took it, nya." stated Eiji

"You have a brother? Dose he look like you?"

"….."

"Wow I never thought that you would have a brother."

As they walked along they past a dark alley.

"Were do you think your going?" said a voice from behind them.

The turned quickly and saw a small gang with bandanas covering half of ther faces and each one held a lead pole.

"Why don't you give me our money and you will be allowed to walk away." demanded what must be the leader.

"What if we choose not to hand over our money?" asked Momo

"We beat you up and take it anyway."

"So unoriginal." mumbles Ryoma

"Shut up pipsqueak."

Ryoma who glaring before had a look of murder in his eyes.

"BURNING!"

Taka had gotten his racket and moved forward.

"I'll take all of you bastards on!"

He charged forward and was knocked back when the biggest of the gang members stepped forward and swung at him and hit him across the chest. His racket cluttered several feet away. The other quickly pulled him back towards them.

"What is going on here?" states a clear crisp voice.

They turn and standing in the middle of the road stood Michele. His arms were crossed and he held the "I'm very board" look.

"What's it look like to you?"

"To me it looks like you can't get a date, and you are flirting very bad."

"Why you…..Dragon take him."

As the what turned out to be the largest, charged him he just calmly stepped to the side and let him run by him. Dragon turned and ran at Michele again and he again stepped aside and watched the moron run by again. When the sound of trashcans being moved everyone turned and the sight of Ryoga taking two round aluminum lids off two trashcans and then he tossed them to Michele who caught them on the fly. He held them by the grips on top and faced off. Michele bent one of his arms behind his back with the inside facing out. And the other was in front of his stomach facing the same direction. It almost looked like he was about to do a dance. Dragon charged forward with the pole ready. Soon there was a large crash of metal on metal and then the sound of metal crushing bone.

From what the regulars saw Michele use the lid from behind his back to block the pole and then the one in front to smash Dragon's nose flat. They watched shocked as the yellow bandanna turn red with his blood. The trashcan lid that had blocked the attack now was warped on the side that was away from the body. Michele had position it just right so it could not slip and hit him or have the blow land in the middle were his hand was.

Michele tossed the lids to Ryoga and walked over to near were the group was standing and then reached into his jacket and pulled out a small pack of cigarettes and pulled one out and stuck it in his mouth and then reached back and pulled out something from his back pocket. When it was in front of him and he positioned his hand were it was revealed to be a small gun. The gang saw this and took off stumbling on each other. Michele cocked one of his white eyebrows at the gang and pulled the trigger and a small flame erupted from the top and he used it to light his cigarette.

He removed the cigarette from his mouth and breathed out a long stream of smoke.

"What a bunch of dumbasses."

"Nice lighter." states Ryoma

"It was a gag gift."

"Now why are you here Ryoga?" demanded Ryoma

"He is here because he works for me." states Michele

"What?" stated Oishi

"Ryoma's father called my dad and my dad agreed for me to help him out to stop him from helping to scam more people."

"You….help…. Your not the best one to help someone when you have your own rap sheet, that include a attempt to steal a penguin from a zoo."

"You would know that because you were helping."

"I was ten and stupid."

"And there is a difference now?"

"……." death glare.

"Now you might want to get moving in case our new friends show up again."

They moved along in silence, with Michele occasionally talking a puff of his cigarette. When they walked past a trashcan, Michele bent down and put out his butt on the curb and threw the butt in the trashcan.

"My grandmother."

Everyone looked and saw a older woman in a pink jogging suit coming toward them. As she reached them they could tell that she was not happy.

"Were have you been, Sakuno?"

"I…um…we…"

"It is my fault." states Michele which draws everyone's attention.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Michele De Luca and I just moved here from Italy and my friend and I got lost and they were being nice enough to help us out. Please don't be to hard on them."

His eyes completely opened and they were like liquid silver with dark and light areas giving the feeling that they were swirling. They were just the most hypnotizing thing that had seen. It made them almost believe what he was saying was true and that what they really had witnessed was just a bad dream.

His eyes slowly slid back to their half closed position and the spell was broken but what ever he had said was now believed by Coach Ryazaki and she now she was no longer angry like she was and a small smile graced her face.

"Fine I will let them off this time, but it better not happen again."

"I will try. Thanks for understanding, oh look it is our ride. Do have a nice night."

A car pulled up and he and Ryoga got in and waved good bye, and Coach Ryazaki and the girls walked away. Leaving a shocked group, minus Ryoma, behind.

"What was that?" states Momo

"The reason you never piss Michele off, because he can make you confess what ever he wants out of you, or makes you believe what ever he wants you to believe. It is a pain in the ass when you play cards with him."

Good? Bad? Please tell me.


	4. Author Note Sorry

_**This is not a Chapter**_

(Lights come on and you see a squirrel wearing glasses on stage and her tail pulled around front.)

"Hello I'm LadyCrazyMonkeyPants, and I am here to apologize for the last chapter. Some of you pointed out like an idiot I left out that there were spoilers for the Prince of Tennis anime movie. So a lot of things that were pointed out like Ryoma's hat and Ryoga are all from that movie. I had just watched it and it was playing through my mind over and over again during the writing of the chapter. And there will be more references to that movie as time goes. I am so sorry for any confusion. Now there are a few questions like how do Michele and Ryoma know each other, and several others that will be addressed when it comes to that. Hopefully in the next chapter you will learn a little more on the relationship between them. _I would love it if you did not review for this because chances are that I will replace this with the next chapter in a couple days._ _If you must contact me then a PM from will work. And I will get back to you when I can."_

"Now if you are wondering you can find both the anime PoT and live action PoT on YouTube and it is in parts."

"Thank yo……CAT!!!"

You see the squirrel take off running followed by Karupin.

"Echizen you get your flee ridden rat away from me." shouts the squirrel from atop of a plastic tree. "And Fuji stop filming!"

You see Ryoma walk up to the tree.

"Mada Mada Dane."

"Damn brat. Fuji I told you to stop filming!"

You see the camera shake lightly along with some chuckles.

"Fine no more nice squirrel." She pulls out a pen and paper and begins to write and then soon holds out a piece of paper, and Michele comes up and takes the paper and standing under a light he begins to laugh.

"What dose it say, nya?" asks Eiji just out of sight

"Ryoma is dancing swan lake in a pink tutu."

Laughter is heard all around. Then Tezuka comes into view and has small smirk playing on his lips at the thought.

"Tezuka get the cat away from me or I will write something absolutely horrible." shouts the squirrel

"….."

Tezuka dose not move and the squirrels eyes narrow at him.

"Fine I see how it is."

She begins to write again and then hands the paper to Michele who reads it silently for a minute before jerking the paper down and staring wide eyed.

"That was scary and bloody brilliant all at the same damn time. God I feel my brain melting."

"What it say?" asked Oishi

"Five words. Echizen, Atobe, Locker Room, Lemon."

Both Ryoma and Tezuka grabbed Karupin and left.

Thanks and try and not review for this chapter.


	5. Atobe

This is a story that in each chapter is a different prompt. They will hopefully come together to form a story.

**Title:** Life and Whatever Else that there Is

**Author: **LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

**Summery: **There is a new kid in class with many secrets. One is deadly and one is awkward. And Ryoma might be involved with both.

**Prompt: **Atobe

Life and Whatever Else that there Is

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

Atobe

It had been a week since the fight and when the regulars tried to thank Michele he denied that it ever happened. Claiming no memory of the event. They had not seen Ryoga at all after the fight. For some reason that day all the boys were told to go to the auditorium. Why they did not know but they were probably not going to like it.

The Seniors and Ryoma were soon joined by Momo and Kaidoh, who were of course bickering. As they made their way to the doors Michele popped up out of know were.

"Can we help you?" asked Oishi

"I was going to warn you, that Ryoma's perverted father is here and he looks happy, so that means that Ryoma is about to be embarrassed or we are going to learn about something perverted."

With that he disappeared into the crowd leaving several nervous regulars, one with no facial expression, one trying not to be spotted by his father, one writing in a notebook, and one who had a camera appear looking forward to some great blackmail.

"Lets go before all the seats are taken." states Fuji in his deceptively soft voice

"I'm not so sure I want to go in, nya."

"We have no choice this is required." states Inui not looking up from his notebook

As they made there way in they were met by a teacher who showed them to seats that were two rows down were Michele was sitting most likely asleep, and a only sitting down a few minutes after sitting down Ryoma joined him in a nap. No one bothered to wake him up because he was not a brat while sleeping and most of them want to be sleeping then face whatever was coming their way.

Soon the lights dimmed and the principal made his way to the stage. They noted that he looked kinda embarrassed. As he stood in front of the group he showed signs of high stress; red faced, switching foots, and lightly pulling at his pants leg.

"Good morning boys I would like to explain to you why we are here this morning. A couple days ago we were told that we need to make sure that you all had a comprehension of…..sex, and its consequences." now the principal looked very uncomfortable a long with most of the boys and the rest were trying to contain their laughter at the state of their principal.

"Now we have a movie that we would like to show you." states the principal who then walks quickly off the stage and on a giant projector screen a projector kicks to life and shines upon it.

It was toward the end the boys hoped, this was so messed up. As they watch the woman on there was in labor and screaming.

"Dear God."

With that the regulars knew that the prodigy had just waken up and was probably scared for life.

The regulars were walking of the grounds of the school, after practice, when Atobe walked up to them.

"Monkey King."

"Well is it not the brat. Just the person Ore-sama was wanting to see."

"????"

"Ore-sama wants to take you to dinner on Friday."

To say that the regulars were shocked would be the understatement of the year. But before they could say something, someone clears their throat. And they turn and they see Michele.

"Ryoma don't stand to near the creature you might catch some messed up disease."

"How dare you speak to Ore-sama like that."

"It is worst then I thought it speaks about its self third person. Now I really must say that Ryoma not be in the same area as it."

"Who are you that insults Ore-sama?"

"Michele De Luca."

"Figures that a future crime boss would be rude. Tell Ore-sama is it true that in you family that you are taught to kill at the age of five?"

"Would you like to find out?"

Michele takes a step forward and Atobe moves one step back. Michele could be compared to Fuji when someone messes with his younger brother.

"Tell me why are you hanging out around here?"

"Why little Ryoma is like the little brother that I never had or wanted."

"Ore-sama challenges you to a tennis match."

"No."

"What don't know how to play?" asks a smirking Atobe

"No I know how to play, it is just that I cant."

"Why, who would stop you?"

"Tokyo police."

When he got questioning looks, he lifted his right pant leg, and you see a metal anklet with a flashing red light.

"I'm a very loose house arrest. I can only be at certain places at certain times and any thing changes I have to call or I get carted off to jail."

"Why, are you under house arrest?"

"I beat up and killed a guy. Now why don't you move on."

"Fine, Brat think about my offer."

With that Atobe sweeps off and leaving a slightly pissed Michele and a bunch of shocked Regulars for different reasons.

"That was weird on many levels." states Michele

"You think." states Ryoma

"You don't want a brother?" asks Fuji who seems to come around the fastest.

"No, I wanted a little sister. Hey Ryoma you know you look like a girl."

"….."

"You know I think I'm going to call you my sister. I will now call you Delilah."

Michele grabs Ryoma and hugs him.

"Is that really the reason you are under house arrest?" asked a nervous Oishi as he watches Ryoma struggle to get away from Michele.

"No, I was caught driving on a expired license. Hell if I had really done what I said, I would be begging to stay in jail, because my dad would kill me."

Michele glances at his watch.

"Damn, I have to go. Arrivederci."

With that he walks off.

"What did he say?" asked a confused Momo

"Bye." states Ryoma who looked harassed.

As they continued on their way Fuji smile got a little bit bigger when he noticed that Tezuka was glancing at Ryoma's butt. Maybe he needed to talk to Michele and maybe get his help.


End file.
